Someone Like You
by lea-monteith
Summary: It's 10 years after graduating from high school. Quin and Finn are married and Rachel has become a successful Broadway star. At the reunion Finn and Rachel realize they still have feelings for each other? Will they let these feelings shine or hide them?


It was 10 years after they had graduated from William McKinley High. Finn and Quinn were still living in Lima, married. Rachel had moved to New York the day after graduation without saying goodbye to Finn. They were together all of Senior Year and a week before they all graduated they realized they didn't share the same dreams. Finn wanted to follow Rachel anywhere, but Rachel didn't want him sacrificing his country boy life that he loved so much. Finn was heartbroken but Rachel knew he didn't like the city and she didn't want him suffering. He was so broken from it. Then Quinn showed up and cheered him up. They ended up getting married. They had both invited Rachel but she respectfully declined. But Finn was hiding something, he really didn't love Quinn. He wanted to be with Rachel, supporting her no matter where she was.

Finn and Rachel were on and off again throughout high school. Rachel had the biggest crush on him from the moment she saw him. Then he joined Glee club, and that made her the happiest girl in the world. They were the alphas of Glee. They had every duet. This got Quinn, a cheerleader who liked Finn and was his girlfriend, upset and jealous most of the time. That's when she joined Glee club to break up this couple, and destroy the Glee club like her cheerleading coach wanted. By the beginning of Junior year they had a variety of members. Football players, cheerleaders and most of all misfits. The three years that Finn and Rachel got close, they had an on again off again relationship. He was with Quinn when she got pregnant at 16, then they broke up because of Rachel. Rachel then found out that Finn had sex with Santana while Rachel was with Jesse St. James. Finn never told her this and Rachel found out the hard way and made out with Noah Puckerman in result of that, while Finn and Rachel were together. They're relationship was finally confirmed in Junior year when they kissed on stage at Nationals. Their relationship was tested for Sophomore and Junior year. But by the summer before Senior year was amazing they were so in love and that was evident for Senior year. By the end of Senior year the future loomed and Rachel decided to let Finn go.

Now they would all see each other again. For the first time in 10 years. All Finn knew is that Rachel was a successful Broadway star and she won a whole bunch of Tony's. He tried to watch them when she would be performing, but Quinn always turned it off when he tried. Finn was really excited to see Rachel and Rachel was excited to see him too. But they would both be masking that excitement as being excited to reunite with their old classmates. Rachel didn't want to let Finn know that she still loved him. Finn didn't want to hurt Quinn and admit he loved Rachel.

Quinn and Finn walked into the gym of their old high school with hopes of seeing their old classmates, catching up and seeing where everyone ended up. They first saw Kurt and Blaine who were engaged living in New York with their adopted daughter, Azalea.

"Hey Kurt! Hey Blaine," Finn said when him and his wife walked towards them.

"Hey Finn! Hey Quinn," they greeted us with big smiles, "How have you guys been?"

"Well you know. Same old same old," Finn replied, "Dad's tire shop is doing great, by the way."

"That's amazing," Kurt said, "Quinn do you mind if I talk to Finn for a couple of seconds?"

"No go ahead, I'll catch up with Blaine," she replied with a smile.

Finn and Kurt walked away from their companions and sat on the bleachers. Finn wanted to ask Kurt everything about Rachel since Kurt was living right outside of New York City.

"Rachel's doing amazingly," he said basically reading Finn's mind, "She has a script reading tonight but she'll be here later."

Finn gave Kurt a smile and patted him on the back, "Thanks bro. Have you been taking care of her?"

Kurt nodded and said, "Azalea, Blaine and I stop in the city once a week to have dinner with her. She's flourishing in the Broadway community. But she seems lonely."

_Lonely._ That word struck a chord in Finn's heart. _Does she need me? Does she need me? Well she has Jesse St. Douchebag to keep her company. He lives in New York right?_

Finn was in the middle of his thoughts and half listening to Kurt when a petite brunette walked through the door. Finn looked at her and thought she looked stunning. It took a second for it to register in his brain that was Rachel. _**His **_Rachel. Well not his anymore. Finn excused himself from Kurt's conversation and walked over to her.

"Hey Rach," he said with his half-smile.

Rachel turned around and gave him a huge hug and said, "Hey Finn! How have you been? I've miss-"

"Hello Rachel," Quinn said with an icy smile, "You look great. Me and Finn are married. Did you know that?"

Rachel's face was more than surprised and Finn looked appalled at his wife's action. As always, Quinn looked pleased that he has ruined another great moment between Finn and Rachel.

This was going to be a long night for all of them.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
